


Steam

by Blade_Quill



Series: Cosmic Fireflies [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Quill/pseuds/Blade_Quill
Summary: After years of suppressing his feelings for the princess he is meant to be protecting, a visit to the hot springs leads to an unexpected turn of events. Princess/Bodyguard AU: UsaMamo edition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hot and Steamy Kiss
> 
> Pairing: Usagi Tsukino x Mamoru Chiba
> 
> Setting: Alternate Universe [Princess/Bodyguard]

“I’m heading to the hot springs,” called Usagi over her shoulder, startling Mamoru out of his nap.

“Wait, princess,” he said, jumping to his feet. “Let me escort you.”

Usagi stopped and crossed her arms in annoyance. “Mamo-chan, we have known each other since we were children. The ‘princess’ thing is unnecessary,” she said. 

Mamoru barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. “We are in public, princess,” he reminded her.

She looked around pointedly at the empty room. “The entire resort has been booked out for us,” she said. “The only people here are the two of us and the staff. Who do you think is going to care?”

“Usako,” he said, exasperatedly.

“Much better,” she said, bright smile lighting up her face. “Now, come on. The hot springs await.”

Mamoru let her grab his arm and lead him towards the hot springs. “Just because no one is around doesn’t mean we should let our guard down,” he lectured.

“I’m not worried. I have you here to protect me,” she said simply, and Mamoru’s heart skipped a beat at how casually she seemed to voice her trust in him. 

Granted, they had known each other since they were children and he had been her guard from the time she had turned fourteen, but despite the difference in their social class, Usagi had never treated him as anything other than her best friend. When they’d been younger, Mamoru had revelled in it. Now, as Usako got closer and closer to her eighteenth birthday, Mamoru began to realise that his mind wasn’t as pure as it used to be when he thought of her. He just hoped she hadn’t noticed how he suppressed a flinch every time she called him her friend.

“Here we are!” cried out Usagi in delight. “Just look how beautiful it is, Mamo-chan.”

“Yes, it’s nice,” said Mamoru, his eyes searching the area for intruders and attackers like he was accustomed to doing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Usagi frown. “You aren’t even looking,” she complained.

“I am looking,” he said, ignoring her and continuing to scan the area. “I am looking to see that we are alone.”

“Oh, how forward, Mamo-chan. I didn’t realise,” she said, and Mamoru whipped towards her quickly, just in time to see her burst into laughter.

“Very funny,” he said, unamused at her teasing.

“Lighten up,” said Usagi, releasing his arm and starting to undress.

“Usako!” he shouted, and turned around. “Some decency, please.”

“It’s a hot spring, Mamo-chan,” she said, calmly. “Besides, you are coming in too, right?”

“Of course I’m not,” he said, still refusing to turn around. He swallowed when he heard the ruffle of her clothes coming off, and did his best to focus. 

“Why not?” she asked, and Mamoru wanted to bang his head against the wall. “I want you to enjoy the hot springs too, Mamo-chan.”

His irritation vanished instantly, and he smiled to himself at her usual considerate nature. “I’ll bathe once you’ve gone to bed, princess,” he said, using her title to remind both of them of his role in her life.

Usagi didn’t say anything, and Mamoru heard her pad away slowly and enter the water. He waited a few moments longer before turning around, only to see her submerged to her neck in the hot spring with her eyes closed, golden hair piled on top of her head. Looking away hastily, he found a place to sit and keep watch nearby, where he could still protect her but she had her privacy when she was bathing. 

For a while, all was quiet, and Mamoru was starting to get drowsy again after their long journey and protecting Usagi all day. The steam from the hot springs was only making him sleepier. He was about to take a little nap, when he heard Usagi scream loudly, followed by the loud splashing of water.

Mamoru jumped into action immediately and ran out, just in time to see Usagi’s head go under water. Without hesitation, Mamoru jumped into the hot spring with his clothes still on and swam over to Usagi, only to have her emerge from the water and grab him in a hug.

“Gotcha!” 

Heart still pounding, Mamoru realised slowly that she’d tricked him. Usagi grinned up at him unabashedly, her smile waning slowly when she looked at the fear on his face.

“Hey, is everything okay?” she asked.

Mamoru closed his eyes, partially to calm his anger, but mostly so he could look away from a naked, wet Usagi clinging to him. “That was not funny,” he admonished, trying to focus on his anger, not his arousal.

“I had to do something to get you to come in here with me,” she said stubbornly.

Mamoru opened his eyes, and wished he hadn’t when he caught sight of her naked body again. “Princess…”

“No,” said Usagi standing up firmly, seemingly uncaring that she was naked, while Mamoru remained sitting in the hot spring with his clothes still on. 

“Usako,” he tried again, averting his gaze. “It isn’t appropriate.”

“Look at me, please,” she said, and waited until he did. “Something’s been bothering you for a while now. I’ve been trying to figure it out but I don’t know. Have I done something wrong? Are you mad at me?”

“No,” he said, keeping his eyes firmly on her face. “Really, Usako,” he insisted, when she looked uncertain. “I’m not mad at you. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“So, we’re still friends?” she asked, hopefully.

Try as he might, seeing her stand over him naked and dripping wet, Mamoru could not suppress the flinch invoked by her words.

“See!” said Usagi. “That’s what I mean. Do you not want to be friends anymore, Mamo-chan?”

“Of course I do,” he said. “I shall always be your best friend, Usako. No matter what.”

A shiver ran through her body, and Mamoru realised with alarm that she must be getting cold. “Come on,” he said, plastering a smile on his face. “Let’s get you inside before you catch a cold.”

“No,” said Usagi. “I’m not done bathing yet.”

Before he could say anything, she sat back down in the water but instead of the stone slab seat, she decided that his clothed lap made for a more comfortable seat. 

“Much better,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and wiggling around in his lap until she got comfortable.

“Usako,” he said, closing his eyes and biting back a moan of pleasure. 

“Mamo-chan, please open your eyes,” she said, softly.

Mamoru opened his eyes, and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her looking at him intently, their faces merely inches away.

“Do you love me, Mamo-chan?” she asked. Before he could say anything, Usagi looked down shyly. “I love you. I have, for a long time. It’s okay if you don’t, though. I won’t be mad. But I just wanted you to know.”

Mamoru opened and closed his mouth like a fish, too astonished to form words. Taking his silence as rejection, Usagi started untangling her arms, only to have him wrap his arms around her waist to hold her in place.

“Usako,” he breathed, and she looked up at him with hope and disappointment warring in her eyes. “Of course, I love you.”

She smiled delightedly, and Mamoru couldn’t help but laugh in relief. “Do you mean it?” she asked.

Instead of answering, Mamoru tilted his head towards her and leaned in closer. Her eyes went wide briefly before falling shut.

When the bath attendant arrived only moments later, she saw the princess in the arms of her strong bodyguard, their lips locked in a beautiful kiss, surrounded by the steam of the hot springs.


End file.
